revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaoruko Hanayagi
| weapon = "Daffodil" (Naginata) | revues = Revue of Promise | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Ayasa Ito Itō Ayasa 伊藤彩沙 | voiacte = Savannah Menzel }} Kaoruko Hanayagi (花柳香子, Hanayagi Kaoruko) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. Granddaughter of the head of a traditional Japanese dance school, this Stage Girl has refined skills in traditional song and dance. Raised in privilege, she is all too reliant on Futaba Isurugi. While she is always smiling, she is more calculating than anyone else. Speaks in the elegant Kyoto dialect https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/kaoruko/. Appearance Kaoruko has shoulder-length cerulean-blue hair that she generally wears loose and curled in two even sections over her shoulders, bangs that is parted to the right side with a blunt cut and warm gray eyes. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black knee-high socks. Her casual outfit consists of a black T-shirt with short sleeves with a white band on them. Over it, she wears a dark-green sleeveless top, which matches her dark-green skirt with two red bands near the bottom. Additionally, she wears a top-knot red headband, and she finishes this ensemble with black combat boots. While in the dorms, she wears an eggplant-colored dress and a short pale-yellow jacket. Her revue outfit comprises a red-violet jacket with golden piping, a standing-type collar with a golden tassel at the joint, pale-yellow turnbacks with golden piping and detailing, pale-yellow cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband, aiguillettes, and epaulettes over a plain-white button-up shirt with a ruffle collar. Her belt is golden with a golden buckle identical to Futaba's. Her skirt is a very-pale-pink knife-pleated skirt with a purple-pink band near the bottom, a purple-pink ribbon at the back, and a light-blue tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is a naginata with an amethyst-colored gem between its collar and spacer. Personality Coming soon... Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Futaba Isurugi Kaoruko and Futaba are both childhood friends and often Futaba has to play to make fun for Kaoruko. Kaoruko, nonetheless, is dependant on Futaba and she understands that without Futaba, she will never be able to achieve to what she got now. Thus, while Futaba and Kaoruko used to have tensions somehow, they also share a complicated, unique and strong relationship. Tamao Tomoe Tamao is Kaoruko's other childhood friends who share close relationship thanked for their grandparents. Kaoruko and Tamao both enjoy stage performances until they enroll different schools. While she and Tamao sometimes contact to each other, Kaoruko is the only one who can understand Tamao's weaknesses. Revues Anime * Revue of Promise Live * Revue of Despair * Revue of Pride * Revue of Heat Haze * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Canis Major Trivia * The name Kaoruko 'means "fragrance, fragrant" (香) ('kaoru) and "child" (子) (ko). * Kaoruko's surname Hanayagi 'means "flower" (花) ('hana) and "willow" (柳) (yagi). * Kaoruko's favorite gift is konpeito. * Kaoruko and Futaba Isurugi are the only characters for whom the gems in their weapons and Starlight goddess outfits do not match their image colors, but rather are a combination of both of their image colors and match between them. * Because Kaoruko and Futaba have the highest intimacy and most openly portrayed affection among other pairs of girls, they are one of the most popular ships in the fandom. * Kaoruko's weapon is a Naginata, a Japanese spear that mostly women used to defend themselves during the feudal eras of Japan. The creators most likely had Kaoruko use this weapon due to her background of being involved in traditional Japanese culture. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Kaoruko Hanayagi.png|Seisho Music Academy Kaoruko Hanayagi Black Lion Nation General Kaoruko Hanayagi.png|Black Lion Nation General Kaoruko Hanayagi Mischievous Bat Witch Kaoruko Hanayagi.png|Mischievous Bat Witch Kaoruko Hanayagi Don Salvatore Kaoruko Hanayagi.jpg|Don Salvatore Kaoruko Hanayagi D91sIx3UYAA9F90.jpg|"Don Salvatore Kaoruko Hanayagi" Model Sheet Tamatsubaki no Kimi Kaoruko Hanayagi.png Hound Laelaps Kaoruko Hanayagi.png|Hound Laelaps Kaoruko Hanayagi Memoirs The Allure of Anmitsu.jpg|The Allure of Anmitsu A Gift for Someone Precious.jpg|A Gift for Someone Precious Thorough Maintenance.jpg|Thorough Maintenance You Haven't Changed a Bit.png|You Haven't Changed a Bit Knights of Friendship and Sorrow.jpg|Knights of Friendship and Sorrow Trick-or-Treat 2018.jpg|Trick-or-Treat 2018 Recreating that Play?.png|Recreating that Play? Trimming the Tree.png|Trimming the Tree A Warmed-up Engine.png|A Warmed-up Engine Dynamic Mochi Making.png|Dynamic Mochi Making Like a Butterfly, Like a Flower.png|Like a Butterfly, Like a Flower Carry the Hopes...?.png|Carry the Hopes...? Kaoruko's Prized Treasure.png|Kaoruko's Prized Treasure References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls